


La nación del Sol naciente

by Breadthy



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Poetic, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthy/pseuds/Breadthy
Summary: El príncipe del sol naciente le dedica su sentir al príncipe del bosque
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Kudos: 5





	La nación del Sol naciente

**Author's Note:**

> Normalmente en el Higuel es Miguel es quien ruega, quisiera que fuese al revés.

> ... Y si pudiera, Miguel, si pudiera, te
> 
> arrancaría de los brazos de tu madre
> 
> Te lo juro, nunca antes había deseado o sentido esto
> 
> Si pudiera tener algo en la tierra, eso, eso sería tu amor
> 
> Y ante el gran Dios del sol, te dedico toda mi vida
> 
> Aún con todo, sé que tu amor no tendré
> 
> Todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que vi tus ojos 
> 
> Todavía recuerdo ese chocolate brillante
> 
> Tu cabello parecía más negro que la noche 
> 
> Yo te vi, y supe que mi existir te debía dedicar
> 
> pero, sin embargo, no fue mutuo
> 
> Y dime porqué, dime el porqué de tu desprecio
> 
> Ese bendito desprecio, me llega y penetra lo más profundo de mi ser
> 
> Yo sé la respuesta de mis propias preguntas
> 
> Pero me ciego a mi mismo

Tú a otro le has dado tu alma

Lo he visto, he visto como de ti tu espíritu sale

Tus ojos arden, hay una flama ahí

Él es de tu mismo reino, él es de la guardia real

¿Cómo se llamaba? 

Marco... Marco

Mi mente hace un eco al susurrar su nombre

Es a él al que le has entregado tu ser

¿Y yo? 

Yo sólo puedo observar

> > 


End file.
